beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Begins
is chapter 10 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary At a park at the beginning of summer, Oga, Furuichi, and Beelzebub are sitting on a bench. Oga and Furuichi are exhausted and Beelzebub is sucking out of a bottle. Oga is regretful of what he did with Himekawa. Oga confirms to Furuichi that he just can’t stop fighting. Furuichi apologizes, but Oga tells him not to, as a victim. Furuichi interrupts him and apologizes again. Oga becomes irate at Furuichi and reveals the extended seal he got from saving him and Hilda. Furuichi shifts the blame back at Oga for not protecting him from Himekawa’s thugs. Both of them then come to an agreement that Hilda tricked them. In a flashback of the confrontation with Himekawa, Hilda reveals that she let herself get captured to see Oga’s extended Zebub spell. She pulls Oga’s arm up to realize that surprisingly, he did not go insane with so much demonic power used. Hilda leaves with Alaindelon. Before leaving, Oga tells her everyone, even Beelzebub was worrying about her, but Hilda claims he doesn’t and that he is only affected by Oga’s anger. Walking out of the warehouse with Hilda, Alaindelon confirms that Hilda is satisfied with Oga’s growth in power, and watches in shock as the room they were held in collapses in front of his eyes. Hilda is unshaken, grateful that the building managed to absorb all the demonic power emitted by Oga. Furuichi recalls his embarrassment from the incident. Oga recalls Hilda’s ingratitude towards his rescue and tries to confirm this with Beelzebub. Beelzebub, however, is distracted by a nearby father giving an ups-a-daisy to his baby daughter and demands Oga give an ups-a-daisy to him. Enraged, Oga tosses Beelzebub high up in the air to his enjoyment. Realizing he and Beelzebub can only be separated by 15 meters, Oga runs after Beelzebub, having flown 13 meters already and still flying. Calmly, Furuichi wonders what will happen next. Near a fountain, three women are gossiping about Oga leaving Beelzebub naked and claiming his commitment to child abuse. They find Aoi carrying a child on her back and greet her, then gossip about her being the daughter of the temple of the fifth block and how she supposedly has a baby already, being only seventeen. Overhearing this, Aoi becomes frustrated, revealing that she is actually carrying her younger brother Kōta. She turns to the women to try to tell them but spots Beelzebub flying over them. From behind her, Oga runs and catches Beelzebub in time. Seeing this, the three women become enraged about Oga’s treatment with Beelzebub. One of them identifies him as the delinquent they were talking about. Aoi is annoyed that the women did not pay attention to his catching. Oga realizes that the women are making a park debut. The reader is introduced to what a is: A slang term regarding the first appearance of a mother and child grouping in a park, and that failing it will make life more difficult. An unrelated picture of a smoking teddy bear in a bar can be seen under this explanation. Trying to make a good impression, he goes for a smiley face with Beelzebub on his chest. However, his face ends up looking too scary alongside Beelzebub’s mischievous face, scaring the women away, one of whom thinks Oga has the eyes of a murderer. Hearing this, Aoi starts to laugh, catching Oga’s attention. Having thought he failed his park debut, he tries to recuperate it by holding onto Aoi’s shoulders and asking her for a date, to her surprise. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Takayuki Furuichi #Beelzebub IV #Hilda (flashback) #Tatsuya Himekawa (flashback) #Alaindelon (flashback) #Aoi Kunieda #Kōta Kunieda Navigation Category:Chapters